1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lightweight concrete, and, more particularly to apparatus for mixing lightweight concrete.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,450 discloses apparatus for weighing, measuring, and mixing lightweight concrete. The apparatus utilizes combinations of weighing and measuring of the various ingredients, namely cement, water, and polystyrene aggregate. The '450 apparatus also utilizes scrap material, hydrated cement, as aggregate material.
An inherent problem with the '450 apparatus is in the requirement for both weighing and measuring by volume the dry material being mixed with water and cement. The apparatus of the present invention recycles polystyrene material by separating the polystyrene material from cement dust, and thus substantially eliminates the requirement for weighing the dry material.